The Xyster was Missing, and That's how it Started
by Nell Lime
Summary: Set in the show sometime between Saving Souls and Where the Heart Is, season two. It simply follows one weekend, as each character from the show tells you what happened when the Xyster went missing.
1. Colleen Starts

Author's note: I don't own the rights to DQMW or anything. They belong to Beth Sullivan and CBS. I'm simply borrowing the characters for a while to play with. I promise to put them back where I found them when I am done.

For days Dr. Mike's been looking for that Xyster! I'd wake up in the middle of the night and she'd be going through her trunk again, or that shelf, or one of the drawers. Honestly! Once a month she takes inventory with me helping her that she's got everything, put away each in it's own place. Normally everything is, but this time the Xyster was missing. I tell you every spare moment has been for looking for that thing! I now know that clinic ten times better now with how much Dr. Mike's been having us look, then I ever did when we lived there back when it was Ma's boarding house. Matthew used to lead us through expeditions looking for hidden treasure that he said had been left by the man Ma had bought the building from.

It was friday night and we were sitting down to dinner. I cooked nothing fancy, just beans and bread with squash. I asked Brian to pick me the squash when we arrived at home. But he sure complained. Wanted to work on his project. That project! He won't let anyone near it, and it takes up so much space in the homestead. It isn't as though the homestead is large.

Dr. Mike helped with dinner but she was so distracted, I was afraid she'd burn the homestead down. We were just about to sit down when Sully came by. Dr. Mike had sent him off who knows where in search of that thing. He looked tired and cold, I shivered with the draft that came in with him, we all did. Dr. Mike already had a place ready for him. He comes by most days, but he isn't expected. It really is sweet the way Dr. Mike & Sully are. Brian wants them to hurry up and get married, so we can have a ma & pa again, but he knows that he'll never hear the end of it from Matthew and I if he starts pestering them again. Honestly when Brian asked Sully to marry Dr. Mike for her birthday last winter that man nearly ran for the hills.

After dinner Brian and I got to work on our school projects. We're presenting them next week. Brian spread his project out on the table. I managed to claim a corner of the table, going over my part of my project I'm working on with Becky. We're writing a play about the Lewis and Clark expedition. I half had to work on my lap though there wasn't any room left. Matthew took the rocker, working on fiddling a new doll for one of Ingrid's sister's birthday. Ingrid's going to make a dress. I like Ingrid, she'll make a good sister-in-law one day. Sully took to the bed. Dr. Mike says that where there are other options, sitting on a bed is not acceptable, but out here in the west, there isn't a lot. We make do with what we have. Dr. Mike even said once that you sleep in a different bed if you're taking a nap then if you're sleeping at night. But we don't have day beds, or sofas. Becky's family has one in their parlor. One day Becky and I went in there just to look around.

I tried to work. Really it's hard though, with Dr. Mike ruffling through this and that, opening things, closing, it makes a lot of noise searching. "Can't you do something else Dr. Mike?" I asked. "We already know its not here."

She smiled at me. "Colleen, but I might have missed one little corner."

"Ma it is distracting!" Brian joined my argument. "I can't work if I'm worried you might see my project."

Sully laughed and sat his book down. "Hey why don't you come and read with me, before you drive everyone crazy?"

She sighed. "all right." We finely got some form of quiet. No more searching noises. I looked up once from my project. Matthew had the head nicely carved. Dr. Mike & Sully were seated on the bed, resting their backs against the wall, setting the book between them. An occasional soft laugh. I wondered what they were reading. Brian was busy at his end, what ever he was up to.

The clock struck nine when Brian got up saying he was done with homework for the night. He might be nearly done, but I had more to do. He hadn't been spending as much time as me looking for that silly Xyster. He went back to our alcove where his and my beds are.

It was past ten when I decided I could get some sleep. I looked up from my work. Matthew was still whittling way, busy trying to finish the doll soon. Ingrid couldn't make a dress for the doll until he'd finish it. Dr. Mike & Sully were still reading. No, they had fallen asleep reading. How long? I don't know. Any ways, it was rather sweet. Dr. Mike had her head rested on Sully's shoulder, and his head rested on her head. Their hands were nearly clasped on top of the forgotten book. I really hope one day they stop beating around the bush and start courting.

Matthew and I held a quiet conversation at the other end of the room. What to do? Wake them up? Leave them? "Let's leave them Colleen." Matthew decided. "It's cold outside, I'd stay in here too if I didn't have to go out any ways to bed the animals down for the night. At least I've got someplace warm to sleep. With Sully outside, he might get frostbite or something."

"That's true, frostbite isn't any good." I thought of when I had gotten frostbite last spring. "If he'd left earlier it wouldn't have been so cold. We'll leave them, any ways if Dr. Mike wakes up she'll just spend the night searching and no one will get any sleep." So we did. I laid the blanket from the rocker over them, whispered goodnight, and went to get the first night of sleep in days without the ruckus of Dr. Mike tearing up the homestead, because she's swears she last saw it there.


	2. Brian Searches

The same previous statements exist. If you have any comments do comment. I do not spend a lot of time on this as I don't have much time, but it is good practice. I'll place up the next section when I have a chance to edit it in a few days.

Part 2: Brian

I got up early, but Colleen was up already and gone to Becky's. We're to present our projects next week starting on Monday. I went into the main room. With Colleen gone, that meant I'd have to eat Ma's breakfast, and Ma's cooking hasn't been to good since she lost that thing, can't remember what it is. Anyways she keeps burning things, as bad as when we first came to live with her after our real ma died. She thinks she's suddenly remembered where it is, and with all the places she's looked you'd think she'd found it by now.

I looked around, Ma was still asleep. Was I hungry! I wonder what was Sully still doing here? He and Ma are still on the bed curled up half sitting, and he's snoring like he's pup or wolf. I don't remember my real Pa ever living with us. It was always just my real Ma and us, then Ma and us. Maybe this means they're getting married and he'll be our real pa if he's staying over? Maybe they did get married? After I went to bed? I don't blame them, keeping quiet. Having to dress up, weddings are annoying. I remember Miss Emily's Wedding, and just now, Robert E.'s and Grace. I had to carry the ring.

What for breakfast? I went outside, Matthew was up feeding the animals. "Morning Bro'," He said. "Want to go to town? I'm leaving in a few minutes, once I finish with these animals. You can ride with me, good practice for you"  
"Alright!" I could get breakfast in town. I had a ten cent piece in my pocket from some chores I did for Robert E. Then I could get a few more things I need for my project. "You going to see Ingrid"

"Yep, I'm bringing them some food and staying for breakfast, no burnt toast for me today." He started to saddle up his horse. "You can join us if you like"

"Nah." I could get gumdrops for breakfast. "I've got my own plans. I need a few more things for my project"  
"What is your project?" As he asked I shut my lips tight and shook my head. "Alright," he laughed, "let's go then." He helped me up and got up behind me. We rode into town, with him having me guide the horse with the reigns. He dropped me off at Grace's, but I didn't stay. Who wants oatmeal when one can have candy?

I walked up the steps to the general store, Dorothy greeted me. "Morning Brian." I wished her good morning back, walking straight to the candy section. "Brian?" She followed me. "Is Michaela in town? She's been so busy lately I haven't been able to see her"

"Just Matthew and I came in." What to pick? "She and Sully are still asleep." Maybe I should smell each one first? "She's been so tired, getting no sleep this past week." The first one smells real good. "There's something she checks once a month, she told me but I forget what it is." I put the cover on that one and turn to the next, smelling the sent of licorice. "I don't really understand, but she's worried"

"She and Sully?" She stares at me, and I sheepishly take my hand out of the jar, I'd put my fingers into the good chocolate. Worth more then ten cents.

"Yea. You think it might mean I'm going to have a pa now? I hope so." Maybe the smaller chocolates.

"I guess. What do you want to use it for?" I didn't answer, I went back to looking through the candies. "Brian?" Dorothy again. "What do you mean that your Ma's missing something this month? Did Sully sleep over last night"

"I don't know really. She and Colleen won't explain it to me." Maybe the penny candy? "I asked Colleen and she said I wouldn't understand." No, Gumdrops. Just melt right in your mouth. "But Ma's been going through everything to see if by chance she might be wrong." What flavor gumdrops? "I don't get it." The lemon ones? "None of us are getting any sleep, especially not Sully." I do like the red ones. "There's some sort of solution and Ma's been sending Sully in search of this and that." The purple ones are good to though. "I don't really know." I made up my mind. "A mixture of gumdrops." I took a handful and handed over my ten cents, read to enjoy. "I came here to buy some candy, thought I'd let them sleep, anyways candy is better then burnt oatmeal. They were both asleep. You know Sully snores just like Wolf does."

"Brian, I'm worried about Michaela. Will she be in today"

"Don't know. Ma hasn't been her self lately." Then I saw it, the last thing I needed for my project. I picked it up, and handed over my ten cents, forgot all about the candy and ran out the door to finish my project.


	3. Loren Remembers

Part 3: Loren 

Honestly, some mornings I think I should be down in the ground not up here feeling every ache and pain. Humph. Life never turns out as we expect it. Dorothy joins me for breakfast, coming down out of Abigail's room into the small kitchen in the back. She's just like Maud was, if you want breakfast, might as well start it yourself for all the time it takes her to wake up in the morning. All those years ago when Dorothy turned me down, I never would have thought we'd be all the family each of us would have one day. Course we each got family, but none to turn to now.

I swear the moment Dorothy walked to the store doors, that boy Brian was ready to run in zooming for the candy. Nothing to tempt a boy like candy, especially that one. Back last year when he had lost his sight from a fall for a while. I brought him candy- nothing cheered him up more I'll say. Dorothy and Brian talk. From the looks of it though, it's more Brian appraising my candy and Dorothy pestering him questions.

I've got family, sure. I've got my sister, Olive. But that's it now. Our folks are gone. Olive's husband passed on some years ago, so did my wife Maud, Dorothy's sister. So did my own Abigail and her daughter. Some mornings I just wish I could be down there in that cemetery with my wife, daughter, and granddaughter. That boy finally escapes Dorothy, hands me ten cents for some hardware and runs out forgetting the candy. I shake my head. "Loren." Dorothy comes to talk to me. She's got that look, you can always tell with women, when they've got something on their mind, that is something on their mind and it's wrong. Can't tell you how many times Maud gave me that look, even Abigail. That look might be as simple as you've got two different color socks on. Or as bad as the world's going to end. With women it's most often the worst.

I brave a smile. "What is it Dorothy?"

She comes close whispering. "What Brian told me, I'm worried."

"What did he tell you Dorothy?"

"I asked him if Michaela was in town yet." Dr. Mike, now there's a woman who can give you that look like non other. "And he told me, that Michaela and Sully were still in bed!" Her voice cracked in a whisper.

"Bed?" Never knew Sully was sleeping over at that homestead. Course it is his, but it's Dr. Mike who lives there, rents it. Course he's always over there, but then didn't even know they were courting. "It does sort of look mighty suspicious with him always out there. Living in sin." I cross my arms in front of me, shaking my head.

"But that's not the worse, it sounds like Michaela is expecting." The words send me back, to one of Abigail's few visits after I disowned her. That's because she married Sully. She had come to tell us they were expecting. At least he married her. Course we lost her with the baby. Dorothy keeps talking. "I'm worried Loren, what if she's been keeping herself busy because she's scared to tell us"

Images flash back of my own daughter, telling me here about Hannah. Images of how I told my own daughter to go back- she'd chosen to turn her back on our family. I sigh. "We'll just have to be there for Dr. Mike. If she's in the family way, her life will be changing. A baby isn't like taking in grown children"

"I'm worried though Loren, what if she does something drastic?" Her eyes, they look just so miserable, like the day she first showed up at my door after so many years. "She and Sully it sounds like are doing what ever they can to prevent this baby. When you get scared what it's life will be, I know. It's easy to start looking for drastic ways. No life sometimes seems better then a life in this world"

"What do you mean?" I look more closely at her. "Dorothy Jennings, tell me what you mean"

"With my last one, by then, well you know life wasn't easy. It was me or the children. I didn't want another child to grow up with that. I tried all sorts of things, but" she sighs. "She came anyways, but she was a joy spite it. I'm glad she left home to have her own life." The woman sighs, and walks over to her desk, to work on her paper.

I stand at my counter and think. Funny how one day can change your life. My life changed in one day when Abigail ran away to elope with Sully. When she and the baby died. When Maud died. Even when I nearly died and Dr. Mike saved me, operated on me. Then when Dorothy showed up on my doorstep. Sometimes life's changes we're too proud to admit. I turned my own daughter out the door when she was pregnant, not willing to take back a grudge, because she married someone I didn't want. I turn to Dorothy. "We'll have to be there for her. Take care of her, who knows Sully might up and leave and move back with the indians for all we know. All her friends, we'll have to be there for her. She strives so hard to be perfect. She'll have a hard time admitting that she's not"

There's a gleam in her eye. "That is right." She walks over to one of the baskets with various yarns in it. "Maybe she just needs hope, that we're all there for her so she can tell us"

"Tell us what?" Jake had walked into the store. "Morning Dorothy, Loren"

Yes, we'd take care of her. Maybe there is a reason to get up in the mornings after all. Maybe there still is hope in this life. I smile, looking at Dorothy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It may be up to a week before the next section is posted. I've got a large project due Monday.


	4. Jake Plans

Part 4: Jake Plans

Jake here. I don't write. Don't know how. I just asked Loren to write down a few things from what he told me, Loren helps me out so people won't know I can't read or write. Guess Dr. Mike is in the family way. Loren says Brian told Dorothy. Well if she is, that means she's gonna be too busy to be on the town council. A woman is one thing on the council, but a baby? That's how women are. Put a baby in the picture and they run it. My pa told me that. We'd end up with some half crazy half indian baby running the town! Nah she needs to take care of her family. Loren says it's Sully's (Loren here, from what Dorothy said it has to be), but I say who knows never heard of them even courting? If she's in the family way she's just going to get all emotional, especially with her not married. Probably best to just talk her off the council before she starts to present the wrong image of the town. Loren understands, we'll have to break it to her gently. I bet she'll understand, she's always trying to be proper. Wonder why she did this? She'll be so busy once that baby comes. Hey, maybe I can get some measures past that Dr. Mike's been against? Like getting the immigrants out of town? Well, Dr. Mike will most likely need some help. I'll offer her family free haircuts when ever they need it. Even that half crazy half indian baby on the way. Well, that's some scary thought. Think soon as the saloon is open I should get a drink!


	5. Hank Yells

Part 5: Hank Sleeps

Can't a man get any sleep? Don't anyone know that no one should be up before noon? Why I closed the saloon not... Well late. Bang, bang, crash- all going on out my window. Probably Jake just having fun with me. I got up with my gun in my hand, ready to scare off who ever was making that noise out my window. It's Brian out there. What is it with kids getting up early? I shoot my gun and yell at him to get the hell someplace else. Why can't he just work at home?

Then he tells me, High Falooting Michaela and Sully are still asleep! Who'd have thought with all those morals she keeps preaching at me. Why if she had her way my saloon would be closed, my girls be no longer entertaining.

Maybe I won't go back to sleep. I sure scared him off! He packs up all his crazy stuff- some days I think he's as crazy as Michaela or Sully. I laugh about them. Really funny if you ask me, who'd have thought? I use my gun to move around my clock to look at the time. Not yet eleven. I can sleep for another hour yet. Or I could get up and make another batch of Redeye Whiskey. Nah, I ain't got enough tobacco juice for that. Another hour of sleep if no more pesky kids come around.


	6. Grace Serves

Part 6: Grace Serves

Oh Lord above, the dinner rush was about to start and I hardly was ready. Some days it just is that way, makes me feel like I'm some chicken with it's head chopped off still running around. I had corn bread cooked, and the pork set in the oven. Some young fry came by early and sold me some Johnny darters, small things, but good eating, and there was a lot of them anyways. Haven't served fish in a while, should be popular. Course I've got the basics too, coffee, biscuits, beans, you know, the usual.

I've got Mary Lu helping me today, but still with just the two of us it's quite a lot of work. If me and Robert E. ever do have children what will we do? I hardly can set my feet up a minute it seems. Most everybody in town comes to my cafe, course who wouldn't? I'm the best cook in town.

Well, my first dinner guest arrived, so I wiped my hands on my dish towel, took a pot of coffee out to Hank. The man was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and had one of his girls joining him for dinner. "Morning Hank, Scarlet. I've got fish and pork today with cornbread. What'll you be having?" I poured their coffees. I learn people's habits, and with that man, coffee comes first with meals. He'd prefer something stronger, but I won't serve that. Strongest I serve is strong coffee or apple cider when it's in season.

His smirk must have gone clear to Texas. "Cornbread and pork. Both of us."

"Coming right up," I look closer at him. He's up to something, looking around for someone. Scarlet isn't in it though, she's half awake, more asleep really focused only on her coffee. I glare at him. "You aren't planning some mischief are you Hank. Not like that time two years back I hear you stole all Jake's clothes and strung them up over the church roof?"

His smirk turned to laughter. "Not this time. heard some mighty," his laugh turned into hiccups, "Interesting news this morning from Brian. I want to be here for the fun. Who'd have thought the Doc and Sully."

"Humph. Well, that shouldn't be too much of a surprise." I turned around shaking my head at that man. I went back to Mary Lu who was dishing up tins for the guests. "Mary Lu, that man sure is crazy."

"Lords above Grace!" She paused to wipe her forehead. "How do you manage with just yourself."

"I don't know Mary Lu." I shook my head, brought the tins out to the two, and turned to the next set of customers Next up was Mr. and Mrs. Palmer, come in town to do their monthly shopping and selling from the mountains. Told me all about their little girl, not quite seven who knows more about the mountains then most men. Oh are they proud. Wonder if that'll be me and Robert E. some day? Proud parents of this or that child. It'll have quiet a different life then us though. Won't ever have to lived with slavery.

Jake, Loren, and Dorothy came in, sat together tight in talk. They stopped the moment I walked up to them. "Jake, Loren, Dorothy. What will it be today? I've got Johnny darters and pork sides with cornbread."

"Johnny darters." Loren offered a smile, that quickly disappeared. "Saw them Dawgner boys bringing them in this morning. Had my eye on them all morning." He fiddled with the cup of coffee I gave him.

"Pork for me." Jake also stared at his cup. "Heard them Dawgner boys go fishing on Indian land." His face was as tight as could be. "Had enough indians for one day."

"Oh I'll just have coffee." Dorothy bit her lip. "You haven't seen Dr. Mike today have you?"

I smiled. "No, not today. Saw Matthew though, he was out walking with Ingrid." I smiled, the two had been completely oblivious to all around them. Robert E. and I are that way too sometimes. But we're both so busy it don't allow it too often. "Dr. Mike's probably with Sully, cause I haven't seen him either. Odd for her not to come into town. Now there's a pair that should follow Matthew and Ingrid's example. Or Robert E. & Mine."

Loren smiled again. "That's the idea."

"Should be soon." Jake brought his mug of coffee up. "Mark me Grace, Wedding bells should be chiming soon."

"What do you mean Jake Slicker?" I asked, as I dropped the coffee pot firm on the table.

"From what I've been hearing that's all." He busied himself then with drinking the coffee, and then held it out for more.

Of course, then several more folks arrived, and I ran to fetch their food, then see to the new folks. Horace came in, with Myra soon following joining him. The Reverend sat alone, with papers spread out all over working on his sermon, slowly eating about one bite every five minutes. Then a group of miners down out of the mines arrived. /I hardly got their food to them, let along ask them any more questions.

After a bit, Colleen and Becky came in. "Morning girls, what can I get you? Got pork and fish today with cornbread"

"Fish." Colleen smiled.

"Pork." Becky made a face. "Ever since I got sick last time from eating fish, can't bring myself around to it"

"Alright. Colleen?" I paused in turning around. "Is Dr. Mike coming into town today? Haven't seen her all morning and Folks are asking me if I have."

"No." Colleen smiled, but it was a smile I used to wear when the young Misses used to tell me all about her beaus. "She and Sully are out at the homestead looking for her Xyster."

"Her what?" I put my hands on my hips looking at her. "What is she looking for Colleen?"

"Her Xyster, it's small, I'm plain sick of that thing, don't ask." She took a deep breath. "Anyways she and Sully need to find it, and she's convinced she last saw it at the homestead. Probably fell out there. She already looked under in and around everything. When Becky and I went back to get a book I forgot. Becky," She glared at the other girl. "Asked if they looked under the homestead itself. Her Ma's ring had fallen down under their house once. So now they're looking under the homestead, crawling around because Dr. Mike won't rest until she finds it!" She shook her head. "Dr. Mike won't say anything until she finds it again."

"Colleen I hope she finds it then. That'll be good news"

"Sure will Ms. Grace." Becky sighed. "We don't dare work over there until she finds it, because she'll just get us to help look. And we've got to present our project on Lewis and Clark next week!"

Colleen nodded. "Well I hope it's soon. I hardly ever get any sleep now with her constant searching."

"Oh she'll find it I'm sure." I smiled, rotating with my own rings with my thumb. "I'll be right back with your food girls."

Those comments kept my thoughts busy as I cleared tables, served, and ran back to whisk up more cornbread. Sounded like Dr. Mike & Sully are getting married. I hoped they had gotten the hint when Robert E. & I asked them to be our Best Man and Maid of Honor. Lord knows it's clear as daylight they were meant for each other. I went back to the Reverend. "What's tomorrows sermon to be Reverend?"

He sat down his pencil. "I don't know Grace. My mind's just blanking. I just keep hitting a dead end all week. No matter how much I pray, the Lord just doesn't guide me to what I should talk about."

"Well, the Lord sometimes just doesn't make sense Reverend." I sat down across from him. "Mind if I sit down for a spell?"

"No go right ahead." He ran his hands back over his hair. "What does this town need to hear about?"

"If you were here yesterday, Jimmy Wright could have told you. Wouldn't give me five minutes peace with all his talk about what this town needed to improve on." I fingered my cross necklace. "Course maybe that isn't what this town needs. Encouragement, that's it."

"But what to encourage them about?" His eyes pleaded for an answer.

"Good news. That's what this town needs." I thought back to the worry I saw on Jake, Loren and Dorothy. "We all need good news. It sounds like Dr. Mike and Sully may be getting married soon. From what Colleen said, it sounds like they just lost the stone or something to the ring. Some kind of stone I never heard of before. Dr. Mike's driving them all crazy with searching for it. Maybe tell us about some of the couples, and how they fell in love in the Bible."

"Dr. Mike & Sully? Really?" He began to smile then, leafing through his bible. "I could tell the story of Isaac and Rebecca." I smiled then, rising to leave him to his work. I looked around, the dinner rush in general was over. What would this town do without me? I picked up another tableful of empty dishes and brought them back to wash. I smiled as the soap suds covered my arms. I wonder what does a Xyster looks like?


	7. Horace Chats

Part 7: Horace Chats

Most every day there's some interesting chatter on the line. All the other operators for the past three weeks have been talking about Blackhawk. The new smelter going up there should change the mining for the better. A real boom for all of colorado territory really. It was early afternoon on Saturday and Lewis was out with one of his friends working on their project for school. They're making a model demonstrating how a telegraph line works. He's real smart that boy, and a real help, ever since my sister, his ma died.

There were three bangs suddenly and the chatter was broken, oh about 2pm I'd say. A message came through from Golden City, "I have traffic." That's the notice for all the other operators that we've got to stop chattering and let the message go through. It wasn't for me so I rose and stretched.

Loren and Jake came in then. "Afternoon Jake, Loren. What can I do for you today?" I smiled. I always like it when they talk with me. I maybe not be as fun or exciting as them or Hank. I like it though when they let me be one of the men. "Got a telegram or letter to send?"

"Nah." Jake came and leaned on the counter, sort of nonchalantly. "Just came to talk with you." He patted me on the shoulder. "Haven't seen you hanging around the barber shop lately, thought we'd stop in to chat."

"That's right." I nod. "It's been awful busy lately. And Lewis has been busy with his school project and not able to help me out."

"That's a good boy you've got there." Loren joined us at the counter.  
"Sure is." Jake said.

There's been a pause in the signals coming out of the telegraph recover, but soon the chatter started up again. "Hate to keep you from your work Horace." Loren pointed to the telegraph pad.

"Oh that's just some of the other operators talking." I said. "'Bout the new smelter going up in Blackhawk, should be a good change for the front range."

"We'll probibly see more folks coming into town. Wanting to buy more things." Loren fiddled with his hands.

"That's right." I agreed. "We should have a lot more miners coming through. Won't be surprised if they put a smelter up in Georgetown or Idaho Springs either if it works."

"We'll be wanting to improve our town." Jake leaned in closer then. "We'll have a lot of work for us in the town council won't we Horace?" His voice dropped lower. "We want to make sure that we present a good image of our town."

"That's right Horace." Loren leaned in also, talking softly. "Lot of folks will be buying supplies here in the Springs, stopping off on their way into the mountains."

"We'll be booming." I leaned in also. "Why we whispering?"

"Just heard some news this morning." Loren whispered. "We're worried Dr. Mike will have too much on her hands soon to be in the town council."

"What's wrong with Dr. Mike?" I asked, speaking over the beeping of the telegraph conversation. Operator up in Boulder was talking about the weather up that way.

"Shh, quiet." Jake whispered.

Loren looked around. "She's too afraid to tell anyone, afraid Sully will just up and leave if she tells."

"Tell what?" My eyes were wide wondering what they could have meant.

"Dr. Mike's getting an indian baby." Jake winked at me. "You know, she'll be too busy to be constantly trying to run the town."

"A woman should think first about her family." Loren said.

"Yea Horace, how'd it look?" Jake ran his hand through his hair. "All the new folks coming into town, and them thinking we're all run by the apron strings of an unmarried woman with an indian baby in her arm!"

"We need to stick together Horace." Loren looked strait at me. "We can't let her not think she isn't appreciated or that we won't help her out. She's going to need us, cause Sully will leave as soon as it's common knowledge."

"Why?" I heard three bangs again and turned to listen where the message was going to. Pueblo. "Why's Sully going to leave?"

"That's just how Sully is." Loren replied.

"Horace, we've got to be firm with her. Got to tell her where we stand. Will you stick with us?"

"I guess. How do you know she's getting an indian baby?" I cross my arms in front of me.

"Brian told Dorothy." Loren said. "You'll stick with us, make sure that Dr. Mike is taken care of"

"Of course. Gosh, I Don't know what we'd do with out her." I thought of all the times something had gone wrong and Dr. Mike had to fix me up.

Jake stood up straight. "Good." He smiled. "I knew we could count on our old friend Horace to help out. We have to set an example for this town"

"That's right. We want this to be a good town for the young people to grow up in." I added. There were three bangs again at the telegraph, and a message started through, this one for me. "Sorry, I've got to take this message." I jot it down as they say goodbye and let themselves out the office.

Once I had the telegram delivered I sat down listening to the buzz of the telegraph chatter. I don't really get it why Sully would leave because folks find out that Dr. Mike's adopting an indian baby. Only thing to do though is to ask Dr. Mike about it at church tomorrow. Maybe it's from a different village then Sully's from? Maybe with all the new folks coming into town, we can get the town more respectable? Stop the girls entertaining, and then Myra could be free? I smile then. Got to get back to work, stop jotting things down if I want to pay off Myra's contract, set her free. Anyways there's more talk again on the line, more chatter about the smelter.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've reached a writers block. If you have any comments about who should speak next do say. I am stuck deciding between the Reverand, Dorothy, Ingrid or Matthew.


	8. Ingrid Smiles

Part 08: Ingrid Smiles

I remember when I was small, Mormor gave me a doll for my name day. I have many sisters, but only Jon and I remember Mormor and Morfar. Anna, the baby does not even remember the old country. After Mor died Far took us out west to the new country. He could not stay in the land she loved so well without her.

I was a school teacher in Karlstad. It was a school like the one here, one room only. When I was sixteen I stopped learning, and began teaching. I taught only six months. And then Far took us to America. Far kept wanting to go west, he would not stop. We stopped for the winter in Colorado Springs. Then our griefs were doubled. Far became ill and died. Farmor used to tell us that a grief shared is a grief halved, while a joy shared, is a joy doubled. Our grief was shared by Matthew, and doubled when he and I fell in love. We are to marry when we are of age.

This morning he came and joined us for breakfast. He brought fresh food with him. It is hard for me and Jon to support our sisters. We do not speak good English. He brought us eggs, and my sisters were so happy. I made pancakes the way Mor used to, flat and large. He gave me the doll he has carved for Anna's birthday. We Swedes do not celebrate just one day each year. We celebrate both name days and birthdays. When we are young that is.

I hide it away so Anna does not see it until her birthday. Jon and my sisters played while Matthew and I went for a walk. He gave me a quarter to give Anna the best for her for her birthday doll. When we have children he will be a very good Far.

I had to then return the camp where we live to do the laundry. My sisters and I wash for others too. We wash for Dr. Mike and Grace. We pretend when we wash that we are looking for the tomte around us. One sister will cry out as she turns with her laundry "Ah! There is you our Tomte!" I laugh. The tomte are for watching the farm, we have no farm now. Matthew is building us a homestead of our own. When we showed my sisters it, they all ask where the tomte will sleep.

When we finish I tell my sisters to play quietly and that Kristen is in charge. I bring the clean rags to Grace. She is all in smile now that she has married. She ask me about Matthew, and I smile as big as she. She tell me she wish all could be in love too. She ask me about Dr. Mike & Sully and I tell her Matthew told me nothing about them. We only talked about us today. She tell me Dr. Mike is sad. We must tell Sully to make her smile. Make her smile like we do.

I must go though. Grace must cook for the supper. She must work hard, but she has joy because people love her food. I go to Mr. Bray's store. I buy two ribbons, one for Anna, and one for Anna's doll. Mr. Bray is not there, but Miss Dorothy is. She is sad. I ask her why she is so sad, and I say a grief shared is a grief halved. She say, She worry about Dr. Mike. I tell her Grace worries too. Grace says we must have Sully make her smile. When my Mormor died my Farmor did smile for one year. Then he fell in love and he smiled when he was married again. Dorothy say she agree with me.

Dorothy says she knows what we do to make Dr. Mike smile. Tomorrow night, I ask Matthew to dinner. She will ask Colleen and Brian have dinner with her. Then Sully can make her smile. We leave good food from grace. I smile at the idea. I go then back to Grace and tell her. She smiles. She knows just the food to make them smile. I return then, Kristen left a note that they go to the creek to play. Tack så mycket! I now can sit and smile and sew a dress for Anna's doll.

NOTE TO READER: Simple Swedish Vocabulary: Mor - Mother, Far - Father, Morfar - Mother's Father, Mormor - Mother's mother, etc. Tomtes are a scandinavian traditional folklore that would protect over the farm, and were small. Tack så mycket - thank you. I ended up going with Ingrid because of who needs to talk to who to set things up for later chapters. Thank you so much for your suggestions because I really was stumped. I had later on planned out, but that section was who should talk first?


	9. The Reverend Talks

Part 09: The Reverend Talks

I was walking back to the church from the Cafe after Grace told me she needed to ready the cafe for the supper crowd. I saw Brian up ahead, searching for something within the creek. "Brian!"

He looked up at me and waved. "Hello Reverend."

"What are you doing?" I stopped on the bridge looking down at him. "Just looking for the last thing I need for my project."

"Brian what is your project?" I used one hand to keep my black hat on. "I know I gave each of you the chance to choose what your project will be."

"It's a surprise. No one is going to see it until I finish." He bent back down looking for something in the creek bed.

"Brian, by any chance will you be done tomorrow?" "Should be done tonight." He picked up what looked like a small stone and inspected it.

"I was hoping you children could present your projects to the town in the next few sundays but I realized that I'll need a few of you to present this sunday if we're to have all of you present by the end of the month." I tucked my bible in my arm with my papers. "Would you Brian present tomorrow? I've asked Lewis Bing and Mary Powell also."

"Sure Reverend." He slipped some pebbles into his pocket. The boy rose, and turned towards me. "Reverend, I've got a question."

"What is it Brian. I am always willing to listen to any of my flock." I pointed towards the church. "Would you walk with me?"

"Sure." He climbed up out of the creek, and we walked slowly towards the church. He didn't ask anything though.

"Brian, I hear Dr. Mike and Sully have been looking for something, have they found it yet?"

"Don't know. I've been in town all day, but they hadn't found it last night. I can't wait until they do, it'll be so nice. Ma's been looking everywhere, even in the flour bin."

I laughed at that. What women will do when they loose jewelry. "What is your question?" We had reached the church steps.

He crinkled his nose up. "Reverend, what do you call it when people get married in the middle of the night? Ever heard of it happening?"

"Why do you ask Brian?" I looked closer at him. His hands fidgeted in his pockets.

"Heard about it happening somewhere..." his voice trailed off.

"Who Brian?"

"Oh I'm just curious."

I stepped into the church, holding the door open for him. "That's an elopement Brian. Where a man and a woman run off in the middle of the night and get married without anyone knowing."

"You ever marry a couple that eloped?"

"Yes." My eyes clouded back to the night, when the young couple had banged on my door on the run from their parents. "About five years ago."

"I best be going now. Matthew will be wanting to head back home soon." He turned around in the door. "I'll bring my project in tomorrow."

"Brian," I placed my hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Why were you curious about elopements, is someone thinking of doing it?"

"I think there might have been one at the reservation but I didn't understand." He pointed out towards the main road of town. "There's Matthew, I got to go Reverend, thanks!"

I ended up sitting on the church steps for some minutes wondering why Brian was asking about an elopement. Not a normal question for an eight year old boy. I rubbed my chin with my fingers. "It couldn't be Dr. Mike & Sully?" I asked the still air around me. Well, Grace did mention about them getting married soon.

It was about then that I saw Loren and Jake walking towards me with the air of men who are planning to talk for a while. "Afternoon Loren, Jake." I said.

"Afternoon Reverend. We just wanted to talk for a bit." Loren shook my hand.

"I'm always able to talk." I lead the way into the church.

"Ahh, we're worried Reverend." Loren scratched his ear. "We found out today that Dr. Mike's in the family way."

I sat down on one of the chairs in the back. "She's been doing very well with the Cooper children. Brian was just here."

Jake crossed his arms in front of him. "What we mean Reverend is when the baby comes, probably some indian baby, she'll be busier then now." He took a deep breath as my eyes went wide. "We're worried about what kind of image our town will have, with her in our town council."

"Dr. Mike is expecting?" My eyebrows raised on their own accord.

"That's right." Loren patted his hand on my shoulder. "We're worried about her. Sully won't stick around to take care of his responsibility. She's already got it though with raising Charlotte's children, being the town doctor and trying to run the town in the town council meetings!"

Jake cut in then. "That's why we think us other members should talk to her quietly." He used his hands to illustrate his meaning.

"Course, we're just concerned about her." Loren scratched his ear again. "She likely won't admit to it until she shows, but Dorothy says she is."

I spoke then. "Well, I am with you, we must remind her that her family comes first, and we must support her as she's fallen in sin." I opened my bible in my lap. "I am sure there's some way we can all encourage her to admit her sins and seek God's forgiveness, both of them."

"Glad you're with us Reverend." Jake slapped my back. "We best be going."

"Reverend?" Loren paused at the door as Jake walked out. "She really needs us."

What a strange afternoon. I looked down at my bible and prayed God would just give me the discernment to make sense of it all. Grace said that Dr. Mike & Sully might be getting married soon. Brian said something about an elopement at the reservation. Then Loren and Jake told me Dr. Mike and Sully are having a baby.

My eyes went wide then as it sunk in. If she's expecting that meant they've been having an affair and trying to scrape it under the rug. Then it came to me, David and Bathsheba, parents of Solomon. I riffled through the pages to Kings to find the story to refresh myself for tomorrow's sermon.

AUTHORS NOTE: I have several projects due soon so I couldn't spend a lot of time lately on this story. I don't think this really sounds like the reverend, but I couldn't get it better in the amount of time I have. So I just had to plow through to get to the next part. Anyways I wanted to get to the fun part which will start in the next chapter when Matthew talks. If you have questions about what the story of David and Bathsheba is and don't want to look it up, then just wait, it'll be explained later in the story. But it's in the bible I Kings I think.


	10. Matthew Eats

Part 10: Matthew Eats

Brian and me got back from town round about time for supper. With Dr. Mike looking everywhere for her xyster we stayed away. The day that she found it missing of course she looked everywhere among all her other medical instrements but it wasn't there. Then she got us looking here and there.

We all sat down around the table, and Dr. Mike had me say the blessing. After that, we all dug into the good food Colleen had made.

"Matthew what did you and Brian do in town?" Dr. Mike said.

I chewed a few times trying to get the corn swallowed. "I visited Ingrid and helped Jon out with some work. Then I went out to Widow Townsend's to do some repair work on her barn for her."

"How is Ingrid?" Sully asked.

"Alright." I smiled.

"And you, Young Man?" Dr. Mike turned to Brian on her left.

"I went to Mr. Bray's store to buy candy for breakfast, only I found the last thing I need for my project so I got that instead."

"Candy for breakfast?" Dr. Mike raised her eyebrows. "That's not healthy Brian."

"Then I went fishing with Zac and his brothers. Helped them catch a bunch of little fishes, his brother Paul said they were Johnny Darters."

"Those the fish that Grace had at dinner today?" Colleen looked up from cutting her pork.

Brian started to bounce in his seat. "Yea. Zac and his brothers, they're trying to get enough money to buy their pa a real nice birthday present."

I added in. "I saw you down by the church too when I came back to town."

"Oh yea. I was talking to the Reverend." He took a sip of his water. "He found me down in the creek looking for a pebble for my project and asked me to show everyone my project at the picnic tomorrow."

"So we'll finally get to see that thing?" Colleen asked. "You've been hiding it and driving us crazy for days!" At that both Sully and I broke out laughing. Colleen then chatted for a while about the problems and successes she and Becky were facing as they worked on their play about Lewis and Clark. A lot of technical stuff I don't remember.

I'd just finished buttering my second cob of corn when I paused to ask Dr. Mike. "What about you and Sully? You two sure slept in late."

You know the color of Indian Paintbrush? The little red flowers that grow all over Colorado? I swear Dr. Mike's face was as red as that. She started coughing, as she held her water in her hand. Colleen jumped up to pat her back, and I turned to see Sully biting his lip.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Fine, fine." Dr. Mike said as she straightened. "Becky suggested we looked underneath the homestead for the Xyster so we looked there."

"You find it?" Brian's eyes mirrored all our hope.

"Course not silly." Colleen sighed as she sat down in her seat. "We'd have known about it the minute we got in if she had."

"Sully?" Brian turned to face Sully. "You're going to come see me present tomorrow aren't you."

"I don't know." Sully sat down his fork. "I haven't checked my traps in a while."

"Please." He made those eyes that all little children are such experts at.

Sully bit his lip again. "Only if there's no more talk about the Xyster or looking for it." He stared at Dr. Mike.

She nodded, as Brian jumped up. "Yea!" He said.

"Sit down little bro'" I told him. "We can't have dessert until you finish eating. Ms. Olive's cattle eat faster then you!"

He sat down and brought his corn up to his mouth but paused. "What's for dessert?"

"Cookies." Colleen said. "What'd you expect?"

"Cake." He finally took a bite.

"You know we only got that for special days, Brian." I shook my head at him.

"Ain't today?" Brian looked at us all, as his nose started to crinkle up.

"Nope." Sully softly laughed.

"I thought we'd at least have cake." Brian looked down at his food. "Since you two eloped last night?"

Dr. Mike had risen to bring her and Sully's dishes to the dish pan. The room was filled with the clatter of them dropped to the floor. "Eloped?" She whispered.

I started laughing then joining Sully's now hearty roar. "Where'd you get that idea Brian?"

"Only married men and women sleep together. They were both asleep in Ma's bed this morning. That way they didn't have to dress fancy or anything, and have such a fuss made over them..."

Colleen stared at our brother. "You're saying after we all went to bed they went and eloped and came back before I woke up?"

"Yea. Went to the reservation. They didn't want to tell us incase we told someone, then they'd have to dress up."

Sully glanced over at Dr. Mike, busy avoiding us as she picked up the mess she'd dropped. "We didn't get married Brian." He rose to help Dr. Mike. "Your Ma and I we just fell asleep reading a book last night."

As he took the dishes from Dr. Mike she turned to Brian. "Did you tell anyone you thought we eloped Brian?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "You could still elope tonight!"

"Brian. She knelt down beside him. "We just fell asleep reading. That doesn't mean we're getting married. And marriage is a serious commitment that you don't enter on a whim."

"I'll get the cookies." Colleen rose from the table.

"I'll help." I offered, and took my own plate to the dish pan.

Colleen whispered to me. "You think Brian told anyone that Dr. Mike & Sully were asleep on Dr. Mike's bed"  
I shrugged. "No one mentioned it, but who knows."


	11. Robert E Forges

Hey Folks, sorry for the long delay. I've had finals and that just took priority. They went well, and are over so it's time to continue the story... Enjoy reading.

Part 11: Robert E Forges

Got to finish this wheel before I stop tonight. Family here in town for the day from up in the mountains. Need their wheel repaired. I pump the bellows. "Robert E." Grace. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"'Bout time I get this done for the Palmers." With each word, I beat a rhythm into the iron, creating a long band to wrap around the wooden wheel. "They can't go home until I finish."

"Robert E., you haven't eaten anything all day! I'm done serving Supper, and you haven't touched your dinner!" I look up and smile at her kindness. Glad I listened to Sully about following my dreams.

I bang a few more times, as she stands and watches me. "Anything new at the cafe Grace?"

She lights up, smiling. "I heard Dr. Mike & Sully are getting married!"

"Really?" When I married Grace, only two weeks ago, I told Sully he should follow his dreams too. I stopped to wipe my brow. "They were in town?"

"No. I talked to Colleen." She held her own hand with my ring on it.

"She said they're getting married?" I looked up at her, my eyes temporarily distracted by the sight of Jake & Loren running down the street with buckets that swished about them.

"No." She paused. "She said they lost the Xyster, some kind of stone for the ring..."

I looked at the fire, it's changed to more of an orange. I heap more coal on and pump the bellows one more time. "If they're getting married, they'll tell us."

"Everyone was talking about it. Jake, Dorothy, Loren even Hank." Her smile dropped. "Do you think she's told everyone but us Robert E?"

I lift up the band I've made and begin to nail it around the wheel. "Don't think so Grace. If there's something going on, they'll tell us."


End file.
